List of Mysterious Map Marvels pack animals
This is a list of animals from Mysterious Map Marvels user-made expansion packs. A Achillobator Achillobator is a supersized relative of Velociraptor. The Achillobator featured in Cretaceous Calamity has brightly-colored feathers. Acrocanthosaurus Acrocanthosaurus was one of the larger predatory dinosaurs, and had an unusual sail running along its back. Creataceous Calamity's version is based off that seen in the video game Jurassic Park Operation Genesis. Albatross, southern royal The southern royal albatross is a large seabird from the albatross family. It lives on some islands in the South Pole. It'll be released with the premium download Awesome Avians. Anatotitan Anatotitan was a large hadrosaur from Late Cretaceous North America. The Anatotitan in Cretaceous Calamity is based on the Walking with Dinosaurs version. Ankylosaurus A Jurassic Park III version of Ankylosaurus is set to appear in the second part of the Jurassic Park Pack'. Argentinosaurus Argentinosaurus is one of the most awaited animals in the pack. It is the current largest user-made or official animal in Zoo Tycoon, along with Simba's Brachiosaurus, and Dannybob's Ravenger. B Brachiosaurus Brachiosaurus is a large sauropod almost as big as Argentinosaurus. Simba made one several months before, a brown-colored one. However, the new one, with a better skin, was released in the Jurassic Park Pack. It is based off of the Brachiosaurus seen lumbering in the valleys of the Jurassic Park universe. C Carcharodontosaurus Carcharodontosaurus is a large theropod smaller than Tyrannosaurus. It is related to Giganotosaurus. Cretaceous Calamity has a Carcharodontosaurus with a grayish-colored skin. It is based on the Dinosaur Planet version. Carnotaurus The Carnotaur that appeared in Extinct Animals and Dino Danger Pack has recently been confirmed to be re-designed into a more accurate look in Cretaceous Calamity. Ceratosaurus Ceratosaurus is an early Jurassic theropod with a horn on its head. Jurassic Park Pack Part 1 has a Ceratosaurus, based off both the JPOG one and the one briefly seen in Jurassic Park III. Cockatoo, sulphur-crested The sulphur-crested cockatoo is a large cockatoo of Australia. It's featured in the Awesome Avians premium download. Corythosaurus Corythosaurus will be an animal in Cretaceous Calamity. It was announced in the Cretaceous Calamity press release. D Daspletosaurus Daspletosaurus is a large carnivore related to T. rex but slightly smaller. The Daspletosaurus featured in Cretaceous Calamity originally used the Extinct animals T. rex model, but was eventually meshed. Deinonychus A Deinonychus remake will be included in Cretaceous Calamity. It is much more realistic than the Extinct Animals Deinonychus as it has feathers, and is meshed from the Tyrannosaurus. Deltadromeus Deltadromeus is a large relative of Carnotaurus that can run very quickly. The Deltadromeus in Cretaceous Calamity is silver, with many colorful racing stripes. It is not based off of the animals of any particular documentary or game, however, it was based off an image in a book. E Edmontosaurus Edmontosaurus is a huge Cretaceous hadrosaur that lived with Tyrannosaurus. Cretaceous Calamity has an Edmontosaurus based off of the recently-found specimen named "Dakota". G Gallimimus Gallimimus is one of the largest of the ornithomimids, fast-running dinosaurs. Jurassic Park Pack has a Gallimimus made off an ostrich that is based off of the flock of Gallimimus seen scampering around the landscape of Jurassic Park. Giganotosaurus Giganotosaurus was slightly larger than the previously thought largest carnivorous dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus. The original version of Giganotosaurus (pictured) had a proportinally larger head than its true form, and has since been updated to a much more realistic version. The newer version is based on the Chased By Dinosaurs version. I Iguanodon Iguanodon is one of the most well-known dinosaurs, first described in the 1800's. This Cretaceous Calamity Iguanodon is brown with white stripes along its back and legs, just like the one from Walking with Dinosaurs. Irritator Irritator is a South American relative of Spinosaurus. Cretaceous Calamity has a blue-colored Irritator. K Koolasuchus Koolasuchus was a large amphibian from Cretaceous Australia. Cretaceous Calamity has one that is based on the Walking with Dinosaurs version. M Microraptor Microraptor is a tiny relative of Velociraptor with 4 wings. MMM announced that it would be in Cretaceous Calamity. Muttaburrasaurus Muttaburrasaurus is a herbivore similar to Iguanodon. In Cretaceous Calamity, a Muttaburrasaurus picture was shown. It is very similar to the other large herbivores in the expansion. It is based off the Walking with Dinosaurs version. N Nigersaurus Nigersaurus is a sauropod that lived in Africa at around the same time as Spinosaurus. MMM announced that Nigersaurus will be in Cretaceous Calamity. O Ouranosaurus Ouranosaurus was a huge hadrosaur related to Iguanodon. Unlike Iguanodon, however, it had a sail running down its back, similar to those of the completely unrelated Spinosaurus and Dimetrodon. The Ouranosaurus that MMM made is based off the one featured in the popular video game JP:OG. P Pachycephalosaurus A mysterious and famous bipedal dinosaur. Unlike other ornithischians for Zoo Tycoon 2, it was made off of a Tyrannosaurus rex rather than a horse. This is one of the most anticipated animals in the entire expansion, along with Argentinosaurus, Spinosaurus and Therizinosaurus. It is one of the confirmed animals that will be rideable ingame. Psittacosaurus Psittacosaurus was a small, early ceratopsian with bristles on its tail. It is currently being redone. Pyroraptor Pyroraptor is a small feathered creature similar to Deinonychus. Although a Pyroraptor was already made for a Dinosaur Planet pack, there will also be one in Cretaceous Calamity. S Spinosaurus . This version was based off a drawing by artist Todd Marshal.]] ''.]] ''Spinosaurus was slighlty larger than the previously thought largest predatory dinosaur, Tyrannosaurus rex, but was less of a hunter and lived off fish. Spinosaurus is featured in the Jurassic Park Pack, and has a more realistic model and skin in Cretaceous Calamity. Styracosaurus Styracosaurus is one of the redone animals featured in Cretaceous Calamity that will overide the ones from Extinct Animals. Stygimoloch Stygimoloch is a medium sized pachycephalosaur, similar to the more well-known Pachycephalosaurus. Stygimoloch has a smaller dome on its head, with larger spikes. The Stygimoloch featured in Cretaceous Calamity was one of the most praised and anticipated animals in the pack. Suchomimus Suchomimus is a large spinosaur, almost as large as Spinosaurus. Like Spinosaurus, it lived off fish, but Suchomimus is different in having a smaller sail and living in the early Cretaceous. The Suchomimus featured in Cretaceous Calamity is based off a light-colored model often used in many dinosaur-related books. Swan, mute The mute swan is a large migratory bird found in Europe and Asia. It will be featured in Awesome Avians. T Tarascosaurus Tarbosaurus Tarbosaurus''was a tyrannosaurid from Late Cretaceous Asia. It was similar to Tyrannosaurus. It is based off the Chased By Dinosaurs depiction of Tarbosaurus. In Prehistoric Life, it? is based off the Speckles: The Tarbosaurus depiction of Tarbosaurus. Tenontosaurus '''Tenontosaurus' is a medium-sized herbivore similar to Iguanodon. Fossils of it prove that Deinonychus hunted in packs. MMM already showed a picture of it, but only in a skinning tutorial by DragonGod. However, it was only a prototype picture. Therizinosaurus Therizinosaurus was a large, herbivorous theropod from Late Cretaceous Asia. It had the longest claws of any known animal. In Cretaceous Calamity it resembles the Therizinosaurus featured in the walking with spinoff, Chased by Dinosaurs. For realism purposes, the Therizinosaurus has black feathers on its back and arms Torosaurus Torosaurus was a cerotopsian from Late Cretaceous North America. It had the 2nd longest head of any land animal ever to exist. It may resemble the original Torosaurus from Walking with Dinosaurs. Triceratops Triceratops is one of the animals being redone and will overide the one in Extinct Animals. Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus is featured in the MMM expansion Jurassic Park Pack. There is also an updated version of the beast in Cretaceous Calamity, dubbed the "Re-rex." U Unenlagia Unenlagia is a bird-like relative of Utahraptor. Unenlagia is on the Cretaceous Calamity boxart, and MMM said that it will make bird noises. External links * List of animals Cretaceous Calamity animals Cretaceous Calamity Category:User Made animals